1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paintball gun, particularly to one capable of adjusting an adjusting screw disposed in a back of a grip to make an inner end of the adjusting screw push a magnetic-attraction plate slightly forward or backward so as to adjust the displacement height of a locking member for being fitted with different types of gun bodies, by which a single grip is suited for being assembled with a gun body of different style to decrease the manufacturing of gun bodies with varied styles and lower the production cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known conventional paintball gun, as shown in FIG. 1, mainly includes a grip 1 and a gun body 2. A recess 10 is disposed inside the grip 1 and provided with a circuit board 11 and an electromagnet 12 therein. A chamber 13 disposed above the recess 10 and communicated with the recess 10 is provided with an electromagnetic valve 14 therein. A magnetic-attraction plate 15 disposed at one side of the electromagnetic valve 14 has a push rod 150 extended through the electromagnetic valve 14 and protruded from the other side of the electromagnetic valve 14. A locking member 16 pivoted on an upper portion of the grip 1 has an upper end whose bottom is urged upward by a spring 17 disposed below and a lower end pushed against by an outer end of the push rod 150. A trigger 18 disposed in front of the grip 1 has an actuator 19 located in back of the trigger 18. The grip I is fixed beneath the gun body 2. The gun body 2 has a slide way 20 disposed at a bottom of the gun body 2 for accommodating the upper end of the locking member 16, an air chamber 21 provided with a recoil rod 22 therein. A locking groove 23 is formed at a bottom of the recoil rod 22 for firmly engaging the locking member 16. A firing chamber 24 located above the air chamber 21 has a pull rod 25 disposed at a rear of the firing chamber 24 and provided with a linking rod 26 connected with the recoil rod 22, by which a pull of the pull rod 25 will make the recoil rod 22 moved accordingly.
However, the known conventional paintball gun has the locking member 16 of the grip 1 with a fixed height in its engaging position hard to be make any adjustment, which is only suited for being combined with one specific gun body 2. In case of being combined with a different gun body 2, a fitted grip 1 is required and thus greatly increases the production cost.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer a paintball gun capable of having a single grip suited for being assembled with a gun body of different style.
The main feature of the invention is to provide a paintball gun having a screw hole formed in a back of a grip and extended through a chamber for being screwed with an adjusting screw whose inner end is protruded into the chamber and pressed against one sidewall surface of a magnetic-attraction plate.